Predestinados (Masters y Títeres)
by Black-Zola
Summary: AU: Después de "aquella guerra", en toda la Unión Europea los gobiernos deciden por sus habitantes: en que trabajan, que desayunar...hasta quien amar. Por accidente, Feliciano Vargas conoce a los Masters, el grupo "terrorista", y le dan a elegir: Si ellos, o el gobierno. Sabe que decida lo que decida, pierde algo. Multipairing, principal Gerita
1. Prologo

Tal y como estaba planeado, Feliciano Vargas se levanto a las 07:30 de la mañana. Tal y como estaba planeado, se bajo para desayunar con su familia. Su madre, tal y como estaba planeado, preparo zumo de naranja y tostadas de mermelada de moras. Tal y como estaba planeado, su hermano, Lovino Vargas le esperaba en el coche para ir al instituto, porque estaba haciendo el reporte diario y como estaba planeado, madre los despedía desde la ventana.

Si...todo iba según lo planeado.

* * *

_Predestinados_

_Prólogo_

_(Feliciano)_

* * *

No solo la vida de Feliciano Vargas estaba planeada, todas las ciudades que estaban dentro de la Unión Europea lo estaban desde aquella primera reunión después de "aquella guerra". Muy pocos estaban descontentos con aquello de que el gobierno de cada país decidiera el destino de cada persona, hasta si nace o no. Todo por mantener el orden. Pero había un grupo calificado como de "terroristas", quienes estaban en contra y estaban perseguidos por la ley, los "masters".

Feliciano nunca se había quejado de que le controlasen sus planes y deseos, porque era una manera cómoda de vivir, porque tan solo se tenía que centrar en las metas que alguien le ponía. Ahora solo tenía que sacarse el graduado escolar y esperar a la carta de: a que instituto de cocina tendría que ir,con quien debía casarse y a donde debía ir a vivir con ella. Solo le sabía mal dejar la casa y a sus amigos también planeados. Pero si el gobierno lo decía, tenía que ser bueno, ¿No?

-Hoy esta programado comer pizza de jamón y queso-dijo Lovino mirando su agenda del Iphone

Feliciano solo sonrió. En realidad le apetecía pasta con salsa carbonara, pero si decían que había pizza, es que aquello era mejor.

Feliciano miro al suelo y vio un papel con una mano color rojo sangre que le llamo la atención. La cogió y vio que tenía un texto impreso. Su hermano gemelo lo vio y se lo quito de las manos, dejando en duda al pobre menor.

-Son esos masters... no les hagas ni caso, solo son terroristas

Feliciano de ellos no escuchaba mucho, ya que su hermano tenía programado omitir datos al menor. Solo que no podía estar con chicos que tenían en alguna parte una "X" roja, marca que ellos usaban para distinguirse. A veces, usaban otras como olas, pero siempre eran de color rojo, por ello supo que el papel, aquella "propaganda" era de los "masters".

Intento seguir a su hermano cuando escucho un estruendo. Aunque estaban llenos de curiosidad de saber que pasaba, debían de cumplir con la agenda. Feliciano miro un poco a su alrededor para ver como la gente hacía lo mismo que ellos. No cumplir la agenda significaba un castigo que nadie quería sufrir. Iban a entrar en la cafetería cuando un oficial les denegó la entrada. Ambos se quedaron confundidos.

-Id al gimnasio a comer...se ha cerrado la cafetería por propaganda enemiga

Feliciano y Lovino cambiaron miradas antes de irse al gimnasio. Sabían porque todo estaba lleno de "propaganda enemiga": El gobierno estaba a días de la "predestinación". Para todos los alumnos aquello era importante, ya que a través de las notas logradas, el gobierno le daba un destino. Para "informar" (para los masters era "meter miedo") se enseñaban casos en los que el alumno de malas notas esperaba un futuro como basurero sin opción a pareja y el bueno tenía a su pareja y trabajo bastante buenos, elegidos por el gobierno. Aquellos casos eran reales, por eso decían los masters que era para meter miedo. Feliciano se había esforzado mucho en poder conseguir notas decentes para no acabar debajo de un puente, o encima para suicidarse.

* * *

Estaban de vuelta a casa, cuando Feliciano por accidente se perdió entre la gente. Intentaba buscar a su hermano mayor, pero había demasiada gente como para encontrarlo. Se había perdido en su propia ciudad. Accidentalmente se chocaba con gente que no le decía nada, ni le dedicaba una mirada, y aquello lo confundía mas. Entonces alguien agarro su hombro y lo arrastro a un callejón.

-Perdona por arrastrarte...pero es que si no, te la seguías hostiando, parecías una bola de pinball- rio el chico

Feliciano lo miro de arriba a abajo y vio que era un albino de potentes ojos rojos vestido con una sudadera roja y unos pantalones parte del uniforme del mismo instituto que el suyo. Suspiro, pensó que era algún integrante de "masters".

-Muchas gracias- agradeció el italiano

-¿Te acompaño?-pregunto el albino

-Pero perderás puntos si no sigues la agenda

-A mi me dan igual los puntos,tengo que ayudar a un compañero...además, me conozco los callejones, te puedo llevar a la zona residencial en poco tiempo.

Feliciano sonrió y se dejo llevar por el laberinto de callejones, guiado por el albino. Durante el trayecto, el albino no cruzo palabra con el y solía pararse cada dos por tres. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, no estaba en la zona residencial, estaba en la zona industrial al que nadie podía acercarse, si no, se le "liberaba". Nadie sabía con certeza que era "liberar", pero Feliciano empezó a temblar y quiso correr a dirección contraría, pero el desconocido le cogió del brazo y lo arrastró a dentro de una nave abandonada. Entonces lo vio en su mano, una X roja. El era un master.

-¡Suelta!- grito el italiano

-Lo hago por tu bien... Títere

* * *

iiepale! nueva historia ON!

Se me ocurrió por tres cosas: 1)Un libro que me tengo que leer, 2)Cierta historia sobre "destinados a amarse" 3) Un café con leche mal echo (era agua-chirria por dios!)

La verdad es que hablando con una amiga, me harte de que siempre haga que a la primera de cambio se enamoren, vamos, porque el espiritu santo lo quiso, y decidí que un gobierno lo hiciera por ellos XD (que giro -.-"). Mi..."victima" principal es Feliciano, ya que nunca hice "gerita" y me apetece probar... ¡Pero tranqui! habrán mas Pairings, pero serán sorpresa.

Solo les quiero pedir un favor...es que no se con quien meter a Ukraine, así que si dan ideas, seran bien recibidas ;)

Aio~


	2. Títere

Feliciano estaba aterrado, sollozando por dos razones: Una que iba a romper la agenda y tendría graves consecuencias, y la segunda era que estaba en una guarida de los masters. El era feliz con su vida,no debía estar ahí.

Quería volver a casa ya.

* * *

Predestinados (masters y títeres)

Eres un Títere

* * *

El albino lo llevo arrastras, irritado por los sollozos del chico, hasta el ascensor de la fabrica. Introdujo la clave y bajaron hasta "el sótano". Fue directo a "el despacho", donde vio a su hermano escribiendo en el ordenador. Al apartar la vista para saber la novedad de su hermano, se le abrieron los ojos como platos al ver al joven Feliciano.

-¿Como se te ocurre secuestrar a un títere?-pregunto boquiabierto- ¿Sabes de todos los problemas que nos metes por un mocoso?

Feliciano temblaba como una gelatina. Cuando salió del escritorio y se puso en frente de ambos, le sorprendió ver al líder: Rubio de ojos azules, serio, parecía sacado del gran consejo. A su vez, el hombre miro al "mocoso": un chico que parecía enclenque, con su rulo anti gravedad, sus ojos llorosos y el uniforme del colegio.

-Pero necesitamos gente de nuestra parte, y podemos intentarlo con el niño,West

-A la mínima que vean que no completo la agenda o que se quedara sin cobertura en las afueras, eso dará que pensar al consejo...¡ademas, lo traes sin decir nada!

EL hombre masaje o sus sienes antes, intentando encontrar una solución "normal". Vio que el chico seguía llorando, y aquello lo ponía de los nervios.

-¿Porque lloras?-pregunto directo

-Me han secuestrado los terroristas "masters" y tendría que estar en casa mandando el reporte antes de ducharme...- dijo dificultosamente por los lloros y los ve~

¿terroristas? A el albino aquello le dio risa. Miro al rubio que se seguía serio. Revolvió el pelo al chico.

-Es mejor que aquí no digas lo de "terrorista", nos entra a todos un poco la risa...

-Ellos son los terroristas para nosotros- soltó el albino- por no dejarnos sentir

Feliciano no entendía, pero aquel rubio le estaba cayendo muy bien.

-Te dejamos ir...pero a cambio, no dices nada de una de "nuestras guaridas" o de mi hermano … y cualquier cosa, vuelve

al joven se le ilumino el rostro y dejo de llorar de inmediato para darle un abrazo al terrorista, que se quedo rojo como tomate. ¡podría completar la agenda sin perder puntos!

* * *

Al llegar a casa, se quedo mirando por la ventana. Pudo llegar a tiempo y completar la agenda, pero no se libro de la reprimenda de su hermano. Al encerrarse en la habitación, aunque le diera a que estaba durmiendo, estaba despierto, viendo por la ventana el cielo lleno de estrellas y una luna nueva. Por una vez se daba el lujo de pensar en lo que había pasado a la tarde. Había sido raptado y liberado por los masters en la misma tarde, y le había dado tiempo a registrar su agenda. Había quedado alucinado. Aquel rubio de ojos azules, del que desconocía su nombre y apellidos, había sido buena persona con el, e incluso, le daba la oportunidad de volver si el quería.

Tenía que escoger por una vez en su vida.

Y aquella oportunidad se la estaba dando el que parecía el jefe de los masters.

Se ruborizo un poco. Había estado pensando demasiado en aquel chico, tan diferente al que le había raptado, el albino que lo llamo mocoso.

Quizás iría solo para ver de nuevo a aquel chico. ¿porque no?

* * *

Ya había amanecido cuando el despertador sonó. Al segundo bip, Feliciano lo apago. Se despertó con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Como todos los días de su corta vida, había seguido el plan establecido por la agenda y se puso el uniforme y bajo a desayunar mientras reportaba que todo iba bien. Pero en su cabeza llena de pasta y misiones que cumplir por otra cabeza, había un pequeño plan no-planeado por nadie.

Lovino suspiro y grito a su hermano para que metiera prisa, una vez mas. Desde su asiento, miro la pantalla de su Iphone para ver que poco quedaba para la Predestinación. Como buen ciudadano, había estado estudiando para que tuviera un decente futuro lejos de las armas y ejercito, por ser el mayor de los gemelos. El no quería matar terroristas, el quería una vida como la que llevaba. Pero una de las leyes era que algún familiar hombre fuera al ejercito, y la mayoría de los boletos los tenía él. Pero en parte era mejor, porque así su hermano débil, Feliciano, no iba. El sabía que a penas aguantaría en un frente que desconoce totalmente. Él y la mayoría de los habitantes de aquella ciudad... o la mayoría de las ciudades de la Unión Europea.

-¡Mueve tu culo lleno de pasta!- grito harto el mayor al ver que había pasado un minuto

-¡Perdona!

Durante el trayecto, los gemelos estuvieron hablando de la prueba de dentro de dos semanas. Feliciano sabía que tenía que sacar como mínimo un 6 para acceder a cocina, y su hermano otro seis. Feliciano no veía porque estaba mal que su hermano fuera al ejercito, porque tenía grandes compensaciones que dar. Ya de paso tendrían que hacer los test de compatibilidad para encontrar o no una mujer con la que tener descendencia.

Las clases pasaban lentas y Feliciano no podía sacarse de la cabeza el asunto de ir a la tarde a la zona industrial. Quería volver a ver aquel rubio y que le hablase como una persona normal de la Unión Europea. Sabía que estaba pensando demasiado en un hombre que ademas era parte de los masters, pero es que quería hablar mas con el.

Sonó el timbre, y para disimular un poco, fue con su hermano al centro. De ahí, disimuladamente fue aflojando la mano de su hermano y se dejo perder. Al ver que su hermano todavía no se había dado cuenta, se escabullo para llegar a uno de los callejones de la ciudad. De pronto se acordó de cierto detalle...¡no sabía como llegar! Si ayer había llegado gracias a el albino...¡Ojala apareciera!

-¿Estabas pensando en mi, mocoso?-pregunto una voz detrás de el-¿Ganas de ver de nuevo a mi hermano?

Se giro y vio a el albino (nombre que todavía no sabía) con una sonrisa de arrogante en el rostro. Le tendió la mano con la X.

-Te llevo gratis

-Esta bien

Se dejo lleva por el laberinto de callejones hasta llegar a la zona industrial,donde su agenda ya pedía señal y podía respirar tranquilo, porque no le pillarían si la agenda no mandaba señal, tal como lo decía un libro de la biblioteca. Al llega al despacho, vio al rubio como la otra vez, en el ordenador.

-¡West!- le llamo el albino por ese apodo- ¡visita!

El rubio aparto la vista del ordenador y se encontró con Feliciano, que sin darse cuenta, se volvió un poquito rojo. Este hizo un sinónimo de sonrisa: cara seria.

-Déjanos solos, anda, Gilbert...-dijo con un suspiro el rubio, levantándose

Este se despidió antes de irse. El rubio le ofreció silla, que este, amablemente rechazo.

-¿porque viniste?

-Quería...hablar...-pensó un poco- ¿porque masters?

-Yo no se...solo soy un mandado en este lugar... pero creo que es porque no somos títeres como tu-dijo poniéndose de frente del chico, que estaba algo rojo- nosotros no aceptamos que el gobierno decida por el pueblo...esta muy mal, por eso nos consideran terroristas

-Pero ellos deciden por el bien de cada uno

-Tu decidiste venir por tu propio bien aquí...y esta bien, por eso piensa...¿todo lo que deciden esta bien?

Pensó en un momento por su hermano y su opción del ejercito. El se negaba a agarrar un arma. Por eso...

-No siempre-soltó

-¿Quieres unirte, o dejar que ellos decidan por ti?

* * *

Iiepale! actualice~

si... la pregunta del millon ¿aceptara?

espero que os haya gustado~


	3. Decisión

Feliciano empezó a temblar violentamente. Aquella proposición era la mas loca que había escuchado en toda su vida (y había que recordar que eran las primeras que recibía). El jefe se dio cuenta y suspiro, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ver esas reacciones.

* * *

_Predestinados (Masters y Títeres)_

_Decisión_

* * *

-No hace falta de que respondas hoy...-dijo intentando tranquilizarlo-si quieres, te digo lo que quieres, y luego,ya cuando estés mas aclarado, me dices que bando eliges...

-¡vale!- dijo ya un poco mas animado- entonces...¡Háblame de ti!

-¿por...porque?-pregunto algo rojo y sorprendido

-Para saber...¿Que tiene de malo? ¡No me dijiste ni el nombre! ¡Yo soy Feliciano! ¿y tu?

-Pues...mi nombre es Ludwig, alemán...y me uní con mi hermano a los masters porque el gobierno mato a nuestra familia... bueno, bastantes de aquí es por lo mismo, ya que, aunque la gente no sepa, estamos en guerra

-¿Como es que algunos van al colegio?

-Para entrar dentro del sistema...como no saben nuestra identidad,nos aprovechamos...yo voy a uno militar

Feliciano se sentó en frente de Ludwig y una chica entro corriendo. Le sonaba de haberla visto en el colegio.

-¡Escóndete! ¡Redada!

La chica cerro la puerta y Ludwig se levanto tranquilo, como si la chica no hubiera dicho nada. Ya que la sala estaba poco decorada, solo quito la bandera, la doblo y se la metió en el bolsillo. Feliciano empezó a temblar, nervioso. El no tenía nada que ver y por dos razones podía acabar en la cárcel: Por haber decidido hablar con los masters y por no haber completado la agenda del día. No sabía a cual le tenía mas miedo. Al ver al italiano, el alemán le dedico una palabra mientras le agarraba del brazo.

-Tranquilo

Feliciano vio como el alemán golpeaba el suelo y se escuchaba hueco. Un escondite. Retiro la parte superior y era como un pequeño hueco donde podían entrar cinco masters tranquilamente. Ludwig le tendió la mano y este lo acepto para poder bajar. Antes de que el alemán bajara, tapo el escondite y ambos se quedaron a oscuras.

-Tengo miedo- soltó entrecortado el italiano

-sh...si hablas nos descubren... aguanta así, hombre

pero no podía evitar sollozar. El alemán escucho pisadas y supo enseguida que eran los de la redada. Estiro la mano y le quito el móvil-agenda al italiano, para quitarle la batería,ya que no se sabía la contraseña, y así era mas rápido. Para acallar sus sollozos, puso su mano en la boca, pero nada, se escuchaban. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Le beso.

* * *

Ya en casa completo la agenda y nadie sospecho nada. En la cama después de cenar poco (solo un plato pequeño de pasta), se acostó, pero no durmió. Se quedo pensando en su primer beso. Hubiera preferido que hubiera sido en el altar con un predestinado, pero así le parecía... no sabía, era algo que a lo que no le encontraba adjetivo calificativo. ¿pero estaba bien que fuera con un hombre? ¿y que ese hombre era el líder de los masters? Se llevo los dedos a los labios para recordar aquel tacto. Había sido un beso algo brusco pero también dulce y algo de cariño.

Quería repetir.

* * *

Al despertar, vio que por fin era sábado. Tenía que volver ha hablar con Ludwig y pedir otro beso...no, tenía que hablar.

Salió de casa, rojo como un tomate, y fue indirectamente a donde solía encontrarse con el albino para ir a la zona industrial. Pero no lo encontraba. ¡Tenía que haber pedido su teléfono!

-¿que haces aquí?-Era el albino, con una sonrisa socarrona-¿Ganas de ver a mi hermanito?

El italiano asintió y este lo llevo a la zona industrial, dejando una dulce pequeña pregunta al italiano:

-Cuando llegue la predestinación...¿que harás?

¿Que iba ha hacer? ¿a que se refería?

Justo lo descubrió cuando llego al despacho de Ludwig, blanco y soso, con la bandera de X negra detrás del alemán. Se sonrojo mogollón (level tomato).

-¿Querías algo?-pregunto sin mirarle. Tampoco se atrevía a mirarle después de "aquello"

-un beso- dijo en forma de susurro

-¿perdona?-lo miro extrañado, ya que no lo había escuchado

-Hablar- corrigió, pero en alto-porque no se que elegir...

-Quería disculparme por lo de ayer...

-¡No!-cortó el italiano-¡Estuvo muy bien! Nunca me había divertido tanto...y era mi primer beso-confesó el italiano-¡quiero otro!-se atrevió a decir

-Pero no te enamores-dijo de una forma que se rompió algo en el italiano- dentro una semana sera la predestinación, empezaras a tomar pastillas y yo no entro en posibles candidatos para ti por ser un hombre militar...y tampoco puedo obligarte a que te escapes de tu casa para que vengas a hacerte un master completo, en los límites de la Unión Europea...no tendrías que habernos conocido

-Pues yo si que me alegro de haberte conocido,Ludwig, porque ti amo


	4. Maldito Bastardo

Lovino miraba el reloj alto de la plaza, sentado en uno de los bancos de la plaza principal. Confiaba en que Feliciano estaría en casa repasando para no meter la pata. Sabía que, cuando dieran las doce, tenía que entrar ha hacer el pre-test de Predestinación, y ahí se decidía su maldito futuro. Era obvio que el iba a aceptar lo que le diesen, ya que el si que sabía que significaba ser liberado.

* * *

_Predestinados (Masters y Títeres)  
Maldito Bastardo_

* * *

Dieron las doce y el italiano entro. No era la primera vez que entraba, pero no se acostumbraba a aquellas gigantescas salas con poca gente, lleno de lujos innecesarios. Vio a uno de los doctores llevando una de las cajas. Seguro que ahí se encontraban "las pastillas". Siguió adelante y entro en las cámaras de Prueba. Se sentó en medio y miro para arriba: cámaras y altavoces. Era pequeño, casi como una cabina de teléfono gris y sin ventanas, pero la gente te podía ver por aquellas cámaras.

La prueba había empezado. Las típicas preguntas personales, la cantidad de "pastillas" que tomaba al día, la Agenda en general... y las preguntas trampa. Aquellas que si no respondías tal y como ellos querían, podías entrar en el ejercito. Aquellas que el sabía responder de memoria. Aquellas que sabía que su gemelo Feliciano iba a responder inocentemente tal y como el pensaba. Pero el saber si has ido realmente bien o mal, venía en un maldito sobre día después.

Salió de la cámara, agarro uno de los botes de pastillas de la mano de uno de los doctores y se fue. Ya no pintaba nada mas ahí. De camino, al lado de la cafetería vio a aquel hombre que odiaba tomando café con el albino, hablando despreocupada mente. Lo odiaba, porque ya lo había visto con una cicatriz de cruz en el pecho y sabía que era parte de los Masters. Por una parte quería delatar a aquel maldito bastardo para que le dieran un buen escarmiento, pero por otra parte no podía, ya que aquel hombre siempre tenía la indecencia de hacerlo callar con un beso que le ponía mas rojo que sus adorados tomates. Y aquello le producía un amor-odio que le obligaba a tomarse dos pastillas y dormirse.

Porque nunca aceptaría el amor de un hombre, y mucho menos el de un hombre terrorista.

Intento ocultarse en uno de los callejones para calmarse y tomarse una de las pastillas. Sabía que estaba mal, y que aquello podía volverlo loco como a su padre, pero era la única forma de quitarse a Antonio de la cabeza. Pero no encontraba el bote.

-¿Lo estabas buscando?

Se giro para ver que era justo aquel español, con su preciado bote de pastillas verdes. Intento cogerlas, pero el era mucho mas rápido y lo acorralo a una pared. Estaba tan endemoniadamente cerca...

-¡Devuelve me la putas pastillas!-le grito, intentando parecer "el mismo".

-Todas tuyas, yo no las necesito-le dijo guiñando un ojo. Era verdad, había gente que no tomaba pastillas, y para algunos estaba mal visto. Por ello Antonio era tan...natural. Este las cogió de mala manera-pero no las tomes como caramelos de menta-intento bromear

-Déjame...tengo que ir a casa ya

-Se que no me has delatado todavía...que majo es Lovi~

-¡Aparta, maldito bastardo!- le gruño-eres un imbécil

-Pero soy el imbécil al que tu quieres y no vas a delatar...-dijo dándole un corto beso antes de marcharse de aquella forma que tanto odiaba.

Sonriendo por haber probado sus labios una vez mas.

* * *

-Madre...yo iré al ejercito...

Sabía que ella no quería que fuera al ejercito, a arriesgar su vida, peros sabía que o era el, o Feliciano... porque gemelos no podían vivir en la misma ciudad después de la Predestinación. Los mellizos, ya que no tenían un parecido tan grande como el de los gemelos, se les asignaban cosas realmente opuestas para que no se vieran, pero los gemelos era obligatorio uno en el ejercito.

-¿Sabes a que lleva eso, verdad?

-Si, de sobra... Prefiero ir yo a Feliciano... el no sobreviviría con esa gente.

-¿esta fijo?

-No...pero espero que sea así

-Recuerda visitar a tu padre antes de ir al ejercito...¿las pastillas?

-Donde siempre...

Se fue de la cocina a su habitación. No iba a visitar a su padre loco (para la gente liberado) para recordad estar cuerdo en el ejercito.

En el ejercito podría acabar con el español legalmente.


	5. Un Sentimiento llamado Amor

Feliciano miraba serio al alemán, que había apartado la vista, algo rojo. No se creía que por un beso y algún que otro cambio de palabras, había seducido a un civil que a su modo le gustaba que le controlasen. Tenía que decir que aquel beso a él también le había gustado, pero no por ello ya sentía algo fuerte por aquel chico. Tenía que haber usado otro método, porque, pensaba que seguro sus sentimientos eran confusos, y no tan seguros como lo había dicho.

* * *

_Predestinados (Masters y Títeres)_

_Un sentimiento llamado Amor_

* * *

Todo quedo en un incomodo silencio.

Feliciano, por una vez en su vida sintió algo romperse dentro de él. ¿que sería? Nunca había sentido un dolor como aquel: era por dentro, como si al corazón le costase bombear, pero también afectaba a su aparato respiratorio, ya que le costaba respirar. Pero lo que mas temía era que no tenía ninguna herida física...¿sería aquello de "te rompió el corazón"?

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No...no...se...-se a sinceró el italiano entre sollozos

Ludwig le ayudo a sentarse. Se le encogió el alma al ver como el chico empezaba a llorar por segunda vez en su vida (el primero había que recordar que era cuando era un bebe, ya que después no se podía). Entonces, comprendió que él había sido el causante, ya que Feliciano seguro pensaría que lo rechazaría. Agarro de su bolsillo un paquete de pañuelos y le ayudo a secarse las lágrimas.

-No te pongas triste... en la predestinación podrás encontrar a una mujer que te...

-No me hará feliz ni hará que sienta lo mismo por ti. Tendremos hijos y yo una vida echa, pero me faltará lo que viví ayer...y falta una semana entera para la predestinación...puedo pensar en lo que de verdad quiero

Era tan mono...se estaba volviendo en una persona normal. No podía llamarlo Master todavía, mas que nada por las dudas, pero aquella decisión de pensar durante esa semana en lo que quería, lo hacía volverse algo irresistible y dulce. Con una mano giro delicadamente la cabeza del italiano para depositar un suave y corto beso en sus labios, sacando le un sonrojo que lo hacía mas mono.

Feliciano pensaba que aquel sentimiento era hermoso, ya que lo hacía sufrir y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Después de estar en la zona industrial llego a casa, con un sonrojo bastante mas que notable. Vio a su madre llorar, con el bote de pastillas al lado de un baso de agua, con la televisión encendida. Sabía que su hermano ya había regresado. Sin cambiarle palabra, subió las escaleras y golpeo suavemente la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano. Lo abrió un Lovino muy malhumorado.

-¿que quieres ahora?

-Preguntarte porque mama llora

-Porque ya le he dicho que iré yo al ejercito...y por nuestro papa muerto

Uno de los secretos mejores guardados de Lovino Vargas, a parte de su amor-odio por el español Antonio, era que no le iba a contar a su hermano que su padre estaba vivo en una cárcel, loco por tomar demasiadas pastillas, efecto secundario que quizás él también sufriría por dos pastillas casi diarias.

-¿puedo echar una siesta contigo, hermano?

* * *

Gilbert entro riendo al despacho de su hermano, ya que su hermano todavía seguía sonrojado por algunos besos que le había dado al italiano. En el fondo, y ya se lo había dicho, no se lamentaba por haber conocido a Feliciano.

-¿que, hermanito? ¿reclutando gente?

-Calla

-Pareces un tomate

-Calla

-¿Te gusta el nuevo?

-No es nuevo,tiene dudas y...tiene una semana para decidirse...

-Actúa rápido, West, que a veces, si ven que algo va mal, adelantan la predestinación de esa persona... imagina que se de dan cuenta de que ese chico desaparece demasiado en un lapsus muy pequeño de tiempo... se lo adelantaran y le pondrán pastillas... y se que no quieres un novio zombie

* * *

-Hermanito, no las tomes

Lovino se giro y vio a su hermano ya despierto. En verdad notaba que las necesitaba, ya que había soñado con aquel maldito bastardo. No lo soportaba mas, tenía que matarlo de una vez.

-Vuelve a dormir, Feliciano, todavía no es la hora de la comida

-Vuelve a la cama sin tomar pastilla

-Tranquilo...las dejare de tomar cuando entre en el ejercito...

Feliciano cerro los ojos, pero no durmió, empezó a pensar. Le atraía mucho el ser uno de los Masters para estar con Ludwig y enseñar que aquellos sentimientos que no les dejaban tener eran realmente hermosos, algunos dolían, pero era realmente hermoso. Pero por otra parte, saber que su gemelo mayor estará en el ejercito... hacía que pensase en lo que realmente quería.

Porque sabía muy bien que si iba a un bando, perdería a alguien importante.


	6. La Adultera Zombie

El señor de la casa dejo caer su preciada gabardina azul oscuro sobre la silla del comedor, antes de sentarse en su sillón de cuero negro. Espero pacientemente a la llegada de su mujer con el té y el periódico del día. La mujer llego con el material, mientras que el hombre sonreía por su eficacia. Pero el hombre o podía sonreír sinceramente, porque sabía que el corazón de su mujer pertenecía a aquel chico terrorista...

aquel Master llamado Gilbert.

* * *

_Predestinados(Masters y Títeres)_

_La adultera Zombie_

* * *

En verdad, no sabía porque seguía haciendo aquello. Él podía pasarse las leyes por donde ya sabe el señorito y raptarla para que fuera parte de "los Terroristas", que dejara aquellas malditas pastillas para que fuera de nuevo aquella chica valiente, golpea gente con sartén y alegre. Podía ver desde aquella ventana, todavía a su edad vestido con el uniforme escolar, veía desde la ventana de la casa de uno de los hombres mas poderosos del ayuntamiento, el elector Edelstein, el cual tenía como esposa a aquella mujer con la que se encontraba muy, pero que muy pocas veces: Elizaveta. Sabía que en algún momento, si ella seguía tomando aquellas malditas pastillas, iba a quedar literalmente loca.

Por algo pedía a su hermano que se moviera ya con el asunto del nuevo.

Uno se sentía muy impotente al no poder hacer nada por la persona que ama.

-¿Porque no vienes conmigo?

Aquella pregunta sabía que no iba a tener respuesta. La chica solo miraba a la nada. Por el punto de vista "social", podían considerar a ella una adultera. Encima, a la mujer de uno de los hombres mas poderosos de aquel lugar. Todo se complicaba por momentos. Tan solo se arrepentía de no haberse ido antes.

-Deberíamos de dejar de vernos...-susurro la chica. Debía admitir que aquellas pastillas, eran realmente muy puñeteras: habían robado parte de la fuerza y decisión que tenía antes la voz de su amada

Aquello siempre respondía con un fuerte no, y la besaba. Y ella acababa cediendo solo un poco. Se separaban y él volvía a la zona industrial, donde pasaba gran tiempo golpeando un saco de boxeo, des ahogando se, porque mas no le quedaba.

¿Podía resumir así su vida?

Si. Y no podía cambiarla. Por algo odiaba todo aquel "mundo perfecto". Esa "utopía" le había robado todo lo que había amado, menos su hermano. Aunque, el echo que estuviese en una escuela militar, lo volvía mas tenso, alerta, para saber que le faltaba por perder. Aun tenía los momentos de la casi muerte de su hermano una vez, y aseguraba que no quería volver a notar esa angustia en lo que faltaba de vida.

Pero...¿porque no le había tocado ella en la predestinación?

Según el hermano de su gran amigo Antonio, Paulo, seguro que el austriaco aquel sabía que el era Master y montó una para que él fuera el único perjudicado, pero no podía asegurar nada, ya que él solo estaba en el departamento de Farmacos, y solo se ocupaba de las pastillas verdes.

¿Pastillas de la Felicidad?

-_Mas bien pastillas de la Infelicidad_-se dijo mentalmente, golpeando cada vez mas fuerte el saco de boxeo.

El luso aseguraba que había cura para los medicados, pero que necesitaba una cobaya para probar. Además, el no podía cambiar las pastillas a unas simples de menta (ya pensando en aquella propuesta cuando el no era mas que un simple novato sin tocar un arma).

-¡Mírate! ¡Estas rojo!- le acuso con el dedo- ¡dile que se decante por nosotros! Le podemos hacer la X en la planta del pie si quiere...Antonio la tiene en el pecho, marcada como cicatriz...

-No voy a obligarlo... él tiene que mirar que es lo que quiere

-Vas a acabar peor que yo si sigues así.

Y es que no quería ver a su hermano tocando fondo. Tenía que luchar. Luchar por todo. Y añadir a gente a su causa.

Aunque algunos encontrasen la muerte en ella.

O algo peor...

Encontrar una vida sin esa persona que amas.


	7. La Decisión de Feliciano

El pequeño italiano miraba por la ventana a la lluvia. Gracias a ella, aquel día de la semana no tenía excusa para salir de la casa e ir a la zona industrial, pero lo serviría como "día de reflexión". Podría hacerse preguntas a sí mismo hasta angustiar el corazón a modo de congestión nasal, o por una vez preguntar a su hermano algunas cosas.

Quería encontrar la solución que no le hiciera dejarlo todo.

* * *

_Predestinados_

_La decisión de Feliciano_

* * *

Feliciano tenía algunas tareas que cumplir, antes de nada, como hacer la comida, limpiar las habitaciones... tareas domesticas simples mientras su madre "se desconectaba", preparando se para su "liberación". Según su hermano, desconectarse era como entrar en un periodo de invernar casi parecida al de los osos, solo que reducida a un día completo y sin atiborrarse a comida, para que se acostumbre el cuerpo a la liberación: salir de los muros de la ciudad, a tierra natural.

Feliciano aquel día tuvo demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Como...¿porque llevar a alguien a tierra natural si el enemigo podía matarla? O ¿porque uno de los gemelos debía ir a la guerra?, ¿porque los soldados oficiales no podían tener familia como los del reserva?

-¡Feliciano!-le llamo su hermano- ¡la pasta!

El italiano miro y termino la receta antes de que saliera mal del todo. Lo puso en la mesa y empezó a comer con su hermano, quien lo estaba mirando de una forma extraña.

-a ti te pasa algo...

-na...nada, hermanito, no me pasa nada!-dijo el italiano sonriendo falsamente mientras temblaba un poco

-Mientes mal

El menor aparto la vista. En eso tenía razón.

-si pudieras dejar las pastillas... ¿lo harías?-le pregunto directo

-No- fue su respuesta inmediata- el gobierno dice que hay que tomar las pastillas, se toman, además, sirven para...

-...mantenerte controlado- termino la frase el menor, sorprendiendo al mayor- cada vez que las tomas, te duermes enseguida, y te despiertas con mala cara. Nunca recuerdas lo que ha pasado antes y cada vez que te pregunto que te pasa, no dices nada. Cada vez que los toma mama, siempre acaba llorando en su habitación. Además, el gobierno quiere que uno de nosotros vaya al ejercito contra los masters como hizo padre, donde...

-¡cállate!- le grito golpeando la mesa- ¡tu no sabes nada! ¡eres un ignorante mas como todos los de esta ciudad!

-¡¿Y que no me se?! ¡¿Porque no se nada?! ¡dímelo tu! ¡dime de que va el mundo donde vivimos!

-¿Porque, de pronto, tienes tanto interés? ¿con quien te has estado juntando a espaldas de la agenda?-pregunto conteniendo la ira

-Responde a mi pregunta- medio ordeno Feliciano

-¿Que quieres saber? ¿Que al gobierno no le gusta que hayan dos iguales porque causa confusión? ¿Que las pastillas son para borrar rastro de emociones? ¿que para no repetir mas desastres, decidieron mantener al mundo en ignorancia y controlarla? ¿que la liberación en realidad es matar mayores antes de que se vuelvan locos por el consumo de pastillas? ¿Que padre en realidad esta loco por consumir tantas? ¿querías saber todo eso? ¿para que? ¿con quien te has estado juntando?

-no vallas al ejercito

-¿Con quien has estado?

-no vallas al ejercito

-¿Te encontraste con los masters  
-no vallas al ejercito

-Pediré que adelanten tu predestinación... estas tocado por ideas de Masters...

-Hermano...¿Tu has amado alguna vez?

-No

-Mientes...si no, no tomarías tantas pastillas a escondidas... nos veremos en la guerra, hermano

Feliciano vio que su hermano se tensaba. Le daba igual. Quería luchar al lado de Ludwig contra todas aquellas dudas. ¿Su padre loco por pastillas? Entonces el amaba hasta tal punto de meterse sobre dosis. Su madre también. Lovino también lo estaba y por eso iba al ejercito. Se levanto de la mesa y fue a su habitación. Lovino le dejo hacer la bolsa y marcharse. Antes, amos hermanos se miraron.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos...

-...lucharemos

Feliciano dejo su agenda y trastos de comunicación en la habitación para que no le pillasen. Sabía que, en cuanto se perdiera en las calles de la ciudad, su hermano mayor avisaría de los cambios contando alguna mentira y que, por culpa de su amor desconocido, igualmente se metería en el ejercito aunque ya no tuviera ese deber. El iba a luchar, con quien amaba, para demostrar que los sentimientos no eran malos.

* * *

-¿Que haces aquí con esa mochila, rulito?-pregunto el albino al ver su llegada

-He dejado mi casa... me uno a los masters...y mi hermano al ejercito

-¿Lovi en el ejercito?-pregunto una voz entrando en la sala- Le van a violar al primer día

-¿Antonio?-pregunto asombrado

-Estoy en el club de las cruces desde chico... es fácil ser topo... un cuarto de ciudad es topo- río el español- cuando seamos mas, nos iremos a fuera del muro, ahí podremos enfrentarnos al ejercito y a tu hermanito...

-¿El sabía que tu...?  
-¿Por quien piensas que tomaba tantas pastillas?

Ludwig entro en la sala, queriendo saber porque la gente estaba entrando en aquella sala y lo vio. Mojado, sonriendo con el español, su hermano y rodeado de un cuarto del escuadrón. No sabía que sentir, ni que decir en aquellos momentos. ¿dejaría el ejercito para meterse por completo en su papel de líder? Pensaba que si solo para asegurarse un futuro a su lado. Ya no pensaba que iba a morir por una causa.

Si moría...sería por él.


End file.
